


Night And Day

by moonsun_jiyeon



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsun_jiyeon/pseuds/moonsun_jiyeon
Summary: A delulu story about MoonSun (MAMAMOO MoonByul and Solar) and some WheeSa (MAMAMOO whee-in and Hwasa)This is a work of fiction and a product of the author’s (and other moomoos’)  delulu imaginations,  theories and meanings of MoonByul’s raps. Any instances or situations that you might think happened in real life might just be purely coincidental or you just ship MoonSun so much you are also delusional like moi.What really happens off cam?How deep is the relationship going behind the fans' knowledge?Are they going to take the risk...?If so, then what will happen next? How will they be accepted by a world full of discriminations..?Even I, myself, doesn't know. So walk with me on this MoonSun Journey ♥ and Believe.





	1. Change... (MS&WS)

"meoributeo balkkeutkkaji da--"

"Oh Yes!"

"Whoooo!! MAMAMOO!! MAMAMOO!!"

They smiled and waved to moomoos (their fans), who were screaming their names and waving their mooboong (mamamoo light stick) like crazy.

"Thank you for having us tonight!" Maknae (youngest) Hwasa bowed and waved.

"We really apprecaite you guys coming out here in this cold season for our last promotion of Um Oh Ah Yeah. Thank you so much!" Solar, the leader gratefully clapped her hands to the audience.

"Until next time--!!" screamed Moonbyul.

"We say Mama mama moo~ It has been Mamamoo! Thank you and Good Night!" They harmonized as they always did whenever they introduce themselves or they end their performance for the day.

\------------

At the back stage...

"Eonni~~ massage my feet~~" Moonbyul asked Solar while removing her heels.

"Waah~~ That's really tiring..." Whee-in butted in.

Solar went to Moonbyul and carefully pressed her calf and feet.

"Do you like it? Is it good enough?" She asked her after what seem like a minute or two.

"Oh.. Wow. This is exactly the reason why I don't want to wear heels while dancing..."

"You have to~" She patted Moonbyul's knees and went to their changing room to get comfortable.

"I'm hungry!! I want to eat tteokbokki!(spicy rice cake)" Hwasa slumped on the sofa.

"Me too~" Whee-in agreed with her best friend.

"Manager eonni~ Please let us eat." Moonbyul tried to show her aegyo due to their hunger but failed.

"You can't have it tonight. You have a fanmeeting tomorrow and your face will bloat if you eat it. Now change.. We have an early schedule tomorrow." She wasn't that strict when it comes to their diet, but she was in charge of putting a good image of Mamamoo.

"Ne~~!" The two bffs slowly made their way to the changing room while Moonbyul took her time resting her feet.

"Byul-a~ you should go change too.. It's freezing!" Solar showed up wearing her coat over her favorite sweatshirt, her jeans and her comfy rubber shoes.

"Uwah~! I'll wear our couple sweatshirts!!" Moonbyul ran in the changing room and decided to put on her black sweatshirt with the yellow 'moon' written on it, just like the white sweatshirt of Solar with the red 'sun' written on the middle.

In the middle of waiting for her 'sisters', Solar passed out quickly as she was tired.

\---------

"Eonni... Yongseon eonni..."

Solar felt a nudge on her shoulder "Oh? Where are they?"

"Let's go. How can you sleep fast like that? Hwasa and Whee-in are in the van already." Moonbyul pulled her to her feet.

"Oh okay..." she let out a huge yawn as she stood up.

"Le gow!" She said loudly, distracting herself from the fact that Moonbyul was really wearing their couple sweatshirts and her cap saying 'Crush on you'. She also had the same cap, only it reads 'U'.

As if reading her mind, Moonbyul who was holding Solar's cap, put it on for her.

"Thank you, Byuli~"

\----------

"Okay! Before we end this fanmeeting, We are going to answer 3 questions from you guys. And we are going to draw your names." Solar was beginning to feel tired so she sat down on the mini stage. It was already 4 in the afternoon and they spent the whole day laughing and making memories with the fans.

"Whee in-a~ give me one.."

Whee-in took her time mixing the papers inside the glass bowl and then she picked a pink paper.

"Here~"

"Ms. Je Na? Where are you?" they looked at the moomoos and spotted a chubby girl with blond hair jumping giddly.

"I'm here!! OMG!! OMG!"

Moonbyul went to the fan.

"What's your question?" She asked before offering her the mic.

"Uhmm.. First of all, I've been a moomoo since you've debuted!! And I love you all but I love Hwasa-eonni more! Saranghaeyo~"

Hwasa gave her a flying kiss and a heart sign. "Na do~"

"My question is for Hwasa eonni. If your fellow members become a boy and you are the only girl left, who would you choose as your lover?" The fan read on her phone.

"Ah.. Like Um Oh Ah Yeah? I don't really have to think about that." Hwasa walked towards her best friend.

"I'll choose the person I've known for the longest time... Accept me, Whee in-a~~" She clunged to Whee-in's neck and Whee-in returned her embrace.

"Ddaranghaeyooong~~" She replied in aegyo.

"Ya... Stop it you two. I'm going to puke.." Moonbyul said as she went back to the stage beside Solar who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Who? Eonni?? Eyy... Greasy MoonStar? No way.. " Whee-in teased.

"Okay okay.. We're dragging the time already! Hwasa-ya~ another one please"

Solar, still red from laughing, got the blue paper Hwasa picked.

"Mr. Kwang Jae! Say your question~"

Immediately, a highschool boy stood up with his moobong flashing like crazy.  
Hwasa went to him.

"What is your question for us?" She put her arm around his shoulder.

"Stop shaking.. I'm not going to bite you!" Hwasa laughed sexily. 

"Ah yes... Ah.. So... He-Here's my question.. Is it true that Moonbyul noona is the most greasy to all of you off cam? If not, then who?" He wiped the sweat trickling down his neck with his hanky.

"Ohh HAHAHAHA! TO ALL OF US OFF CAM??"

Hwasa joined the others on the stage laughing. They were sharing a joke only the 4 of them knew.  
Witnessed..

"Wow.. What a unique question!" Solar clutched her belly as she laughed awkwardly.

"Ya~~ Is it that funny?" Moonbyul pouted but she couldn't really stop the laughter wanting to burst out of her.

Feeling sorry for laughing without so much of an explanation, Whee-in answered the boy.  
She wiped the tears she cried from laughing so hard.

"The truth is... Moonbyul eonni is not greasy to all of us at home... It's really Hwasa. Hwasa is like a monkey. She would hug or kiss you if she sees a chance. She would constantly grab your butt or you chest if she's hyper." Whee-in tried to explain although she knew it was different from the question. Hwasa is a pervert. But she is not as greasy as Moonbyul...

Moonbyul is different.. 

She looked at Solar and Moonbyul meaningfully. Moonbyul raised her eyebrows as if to question what?  
While Solar just shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay okay, let's end this... I'm going to draw the last one... Please give us an easier question.." Moonbyul said as she drew the purple paper and gave it to Solar.

"Ms. Min Ji~ please give us an easy question... "Solar called out still laughing lightly.

"Yes, I'm here!!" a weird highschool girl in a bob and glasses waved.

Moonbyul went to her place and gave her the mic before going back to the stage...

Wait... That girl looks familiar...

"The truth is, I'm actually a MoonSun and WheeSa shipper..."

"Wow... Really?" Whee-in who was now sitting on Hwasa's lap asked.

"Whee in-a~ she said she like us. We should get married. We have too many fans! Hahaha!" Hwasa told her bff.

"Shall we?" Whee-in laughed.

"But my question would be for MoonSun... A lot of fans, even non-fans, have noticed your closeness... Solar eonni answered this question before but that was 1 and a half year ago so we assumed you might have changed your answer... " The girl continued.

"Go on... " Moonbyul said as she sat down beside Solar and hugged her.

Other fans were thinking they were giving fanservice. But not really, she was just used to hugging Solar whenever she's beside her. She absentmindedly did it.

"If there is a chance you two could date each other, without any people judging you, would you take that chance?"

An awkward silence fell between them as they stared at each other.

"Uhh.. " Solar started.

Moonbyul released her hug from Solar and got her mic.

"For me.." Solar looked at her shocked that she was answering without any hesitation.

"I would date her if she likes me back. But if not, I wouldn't even tell her I like her. I would just have her as my best friend than ruin our relationship. Right?" Her heart was thumping so hard as she revealed a tiny bit of her secret to the public. She was also nervous on what Solar would say.

After all, it was true that Solar said no when they were asked that question. She was about to say yes that time too but she didn't want to look like she was crushing on her one-sidedly. Byul decided to answer first because she felt like something had changed between them. Like they grew more closer.. Solar and her... They have changed. And she was hoping her answer would too. 

"Uhh.. Should I? Uhmm.. I think I have the same answer as Byul's. I mean, i would rather be a best friend than be nothing... I would be afraid to lose the friendship I have with her." Solar quietly said.

"Uwah~ you guys are taking the question seriously~" Hwasa and Whee-in teased. 

"Just get married, you two!" Solar teased back.

"We have to end it here... Thank you for the questions although they are really weird... " Solar and her members gathered up in the middle of the stage.  
They only have two microphones left. The other two were with the staff. MoonSun and WheeSa each have one.

"Until next--" Solar started but she grew conscious as she and Moonbyul were so close, holding the mic together.

"Ya eonni~ ppali~~" the maknaes cried. 

"Uh? Ohh... Until next time, We say--"

"Mama mama moo~~ It has been Mamamoo! Thank you everyone!" They harmonized. But Solar wasn't looking at their moomoos. She was looking at Moonbyul. And the same goes for Moonbyul.

Though, they might have been thinking the same thing...

Something between them has changed.


	2. Why are you so Greasy?

Chapter 2  
"Solar... What you said earlier... were they all true?" Moonbyul suddenyl asked without thinking. They were alone in the changing room and Solar was tying her shoes in a corner but she wasn't replying.

"Eonni..." Concerned, she went to where Solar was seating.  
"Oh? Oh? You were saying something??" Solar removed her earphones frantically when she saw Byul walking towards her.  
Moonbyul stared back.  
"Oh? No-nothing. I-I just want you to hurry up... " She felt relieved for a moment... What's up with her? She wasn't the confronting type..  
"Ah... Okay. I'll be outside in a minute." Solar replied with a smile. An awkward one.  
Since she was finished, Moonbyul decided to join Whee-in and Hwasa outside. She looked at Solar one last time still with a concerned look on her face, before leaving the room.  
Not noticing Solar's cellphone beside the chair she was sitting on earlier.  
\-------  
Once Moonbyul was outside, Solar let out a deep breath.  
Good thing she didn't noticed, She thought as she picked up her phone close from where Moonbyul was seating earlier.  
She heard her question alright... But just like what she said earlier, she doesn't want to ruin their relationship.  
Everything she said were true, and she felt awkward and relieved at the same time when she heard her answer yes.  
She knew that maybe even for a little bit, Moonbyul was feeling the same way.  
She took another breath before going outside.  
"Eonni!! Stoooop~!"  
\-------  
"Eonni!! Stoooop~!" Red faced Whee-in screamed as Moonbyul tickled her on the sofa.  
"Give that first to me! That's mine!"  
"Why are you doing this over a hair tie??" Whee-in gave up and lied down, laughing. "neomu isanghae!" (you're so weird!)  
"That's because it's mine.."Moonbyul smiled at her as she tied her hair from her face. Sweat trickling down the side of her face from the heat and from her recent wrestling with their other maknae.  
"Oh?? Yongseon eonni!! Look at Byul eonni... This eonni is seriously weird. She's fighting with me for a hai--!"  
"Ya! I know I'm childish but I'll kick your ass if you say another word!" Moonbyul clamped her hand on Whee-in's mouth.  
Solar just stared at them. Not knowing what to feel.  
Whee-in nodded 'Okay'. Her nostrils flaring as she laughed silently behind Moonbyul's hand.  
Just then, Hwasa entered.  
"Eonni, why are you shooting laser beams out of your eyes?" She went to Solar and patted her head.  
"It's okay to be jealous. I'm jealous already and I don't even know what they did."  
Moonbyul released her hold on Whee-in and pushed her to Hwasa but Hwasa ignored her.  
"Ya~~ Jagiya~" Whee-in called out to her bff in aegyo.  
"Now you're calling me sweetie? Let's break up." Hwasa half-jokingly said and pretended she was about to leave but Whee-in held her back.  
"Shut up. You know you love me. Let's eat instead."  
Hwasa thought for a moment.  
"Do I love you? Yes.. Am I hungry? Yes.. Then let's eat tteokbokki. I've been craving that since yesterday." She cooly said.  
"Okay!

Let's gow~!" Whee-in exclaimed.  
"Annyeong, eonni-deul~" Hwasa let out a sexy meow before she and Whee-in left the room.  
\-----------  
Now it's only the two of them and they were just looking at each other.  
"You're really close with Whee-in these days." Solar broked the silence.  
Fake smile... I'll know that anywhere, Moonbyul thought as she smiled inside.  
"Yeah.. We got along after playing last night." She teased.  
Last night? She went to Whee-in's house last night?  
"Oh? Really? Where? Her house here or at Jeonju?" She tried to speak in a cool manner but it came off in a curious jealousy tone.  
"Why? Are you jealous?" Moonbyul was loving this. She loves teasing Solar whenever she gets the chance.  
She sat down the sofa and spread her arms in a cool way while smiling at her.  
"Why would I?" Solar knew Moonbyul was teasing her and she decided to play along. She can play harder.  
She always lose to her, she admitted. But she wanted to try turning the table this time...  
She walked towards Moonbyul who was still smiling at her, and sat down beside her.  
"I know you love me more than her..." Solar said in a whisper and a little smile. She faced Moonbyul and raised her eyebrow, as if to challenge her.  
"Do I?" Moonbyul asked in a low voice, looking at Solar's lips as she inched closer. Her smile now gone.  
They were too close now.  
Solar looked at Moonbyul and wondered if she should risk it. Why not? She's pretty sure Moonbyul feels the same for her. But then their friendship...-- or is this even called 'friendship'...  
Moonbyul sensed Solar's eyes on her and met them with her own. If only the latter could decipher all the secrets she was pouring out of her eyes.  
I really do...  
She felt the need to move closer to her but forcefully stopped herself. This is awkward, Moonbyul thought. I need to break this silence or I'll end up doing something I might regret.  
She smiled at Solar and saw the question on her face forming.  
"What?" For a moment, Solar forgot she was competing with Moonbyul.  
She felt Moonbyul's fingers graze her chin.  
*cluck*  
She clicked her tongue and winked at her in a seductive way.  
"Ya!!" Solar backed off laughing. Her face and ears turning bright red.  
"Why are you really greasy?? Why am I the only one you're teasing with your greasiness??"  
"Why? Is this greasy?" She winked at her eonni again.  
"Ya~!! That's so unfair! Why do that?!" Tears ran down her face as she laughed and slapped Moonbyul's arm.  
"Because I love your reactions, of course. Why do you react so cutely?" Moonbyul still enjoying Solar's face, said in a seductive voice.  
"Oh?? Jinjja! There you go again! You're making me cringe!" laughed Solar.  
"Okay okay... I won't do it again. Promise, I won't." Byul held her right hand up, laughing.  
"Aigoo.. seriously.. I always lose." She crossed her arms and pouted.  
Without warning, Moonbyul touched Solar's lips.  
"Stop that." She said in a serious tone.  
Solar ears turned bright red--- when suddenly..  
"Eonni deul-- Oh.." Whee-in stopped in her tracks.  
"Are you guys having FUN?" she air quoted the word FUN, implying another meaning to it.  
Hwasa was behind Whee-in and she was holding the tteokbokki.  
"What is this... You guys are turning more loving everytime we see you." She half-joked.  
"What do you mean? Haha. Me? and Moonbyul? No way.. " Solar faked a laugh. She got up from their close position and went to Hwasa just to grab the food she was holding.  
"I'll eat this. Let's get to the van. We're going to practice early tomorrow." She didn't look back as she said those words and left the room in a hurry.  
Hwasa and Whee-in looked at each other and turned their gaze to MoonByul.  
"What? We have an early practice tomorrow. Annyeong!" Moonbyul smiled and patted their shoulders before following Solar outside.  
Besides, how could she let her eat that tteokbokki alone when she's hungry herself


	3. Taste (MS)

Chapter 3  
That was close...  
Wait. What? Close to what? We were just fooling around anyway... Solar thought.   
They were on their way back to the company to get their schedule for this month.  
This is driving her crazy. Why does Moonbyul have that effect on her?  
Solar remembered their first meeting. They were still high school students and she really didn't like her at all. She foubd her rude and kind of annoying. Eventually, there was a tiny misunderstanding and they became friends. But she really didn't like her being greasy and touchy back then. And now, she respond to her touches naturally. Thinking back to it, she would've never imagined they would grow close like this. She smiled to herself as she looked out the window.  
Moonbyul, who was seating beside her, looked at her.  
This silly girl... Does she know that it makes me fall for her more whenever she smile?  
"Why are you looking at me?"  
Solar's voice snapped Moonbyul back to reality. And that reality was, she was staring at her.  
"Eonni.. you look crazy smiling to yourself." She laughed as she saw the look on Solar's face.  
"Ani... Even if we have a lot of performances to do, you should take care of your mental health.." She continued, smiling.  
"Ya... I'm normal. You're the one who's not!"  
"Nooo~~ Don't you remember? You're a crazy pervert!!"  
"Hey! That thing just do what it wants! It's not even real!" Solar's face turned bright red.  
"Eonni.. Stop denying it. We all know you're a pervert!" Hwasa butted in.  
"Ya Hyejin! You're the one grabbing Whee-in's breast everytime you want to!" She counter attacked.  
"Oh?! That's true! Hyejin, you're a pervert... But Yongseon eonni, aren't you that crazy one?" Whee-in said and everybody including their manager laughed in the van.  
"Hey hey hey! What is this? Why are you all attacking me? This is unfair!"  
"Because you're our YeBa eonni!" Hwasa laughed.  
"Ya Ahn HyeJin. She's MY YeBa."  
Silence fell hard in the van as MoonByul's voice turned serious.  
"What?? This is a joke! Oh come on..!" She tried to turn it funny with an awkward laugh.  
"Why would she say that all of a sudden? What is happening to her? Did yongseon eonni passed her mental illness to Byil eonni?" Hwasa asked Whee-in loudly and the latter shrugged. Both of them with an exaggerated worried look.  
"Hey, I can hear you."  
"Manager oppa, please sew a zipper on MoonByul's mouth. She's too greasy, she doesn't even know when to stop!!" Solar smiled. And the van was filled with laughter again.  
And I love that about her.. I learned to, Solar thought.  
\--------  
"So you guys could take a week of relaxation. You all did a great job!! Congratulations!!" The RBW CEO, Mr.Yoo, clapped his hands to his number one children.  
"Whaaa!!! Jinajjayo?? For real?" Moonbyul exclaimed clutching Hwasa's shoulders excitedly.  
"Wow! I'm going to Jeonju!! No one's gonna contact me, okay?" Whee-in took her phone out of her pocket to message her family.  
"Me too!" Hwasa punched a number on her phone and went outside to get better reception. Whee-in followed her.  
Mr. Yoo looked at the two eonnis left.  
"You don't have any plans?" he asked.  
"Uhh... I'll have to think about what to do..." Solar slowly said.  
This was the moment they all waited for. To have a time for themselves. But thinking about it, Solar doesn't know how she should spend her free week. Especially when her parents visited her older sister in Europe and wouldn't be back until the next 2 weeks.  
She looked at Moonbyul and sighed,  
"Byulah~ let's get some coffee?"  
"Sure!"  
\-----------  
"So.. have you thought about what you're going to do?" Solar asked MoonByul. They were inside a cafe wearing their caps low to avoid the public eyes.  
"Yup! Of course." MoonByul said as she bit on her doughnut.  
"Really? What?? I don't even know what to do~~ My family isn't home and I really want this week of relaxation. Ugh!" She laid her forehead on their table with a bang.  
"Ow..." she said lifelessly and MoonByul shook her head in disbelief.  
"Tsk tsk..Of course I'm going to eonni's house~"  
Solar's head went up instantly.  
"Whaaaat? My house is really in a bad condition right now~~ Even I don't want to go back there tonight."  
"Then we either clean up your house or you could stay in mine. We can have a movie marathon week!"  
Byul licked the last sweetness of the doughnut on her fingers as Solar watched.  
Such slender fingers...that tiny mouth... that pursed lips...  
I want to taste it. Solar thought.  
"The doughnut here is really delicious! I think I'll need to buy a dozen of these before we go back." MoonByul said but Solar wasn't really listening.  
Uh-huh. It sure is delicious.. She thought as MoonByul ran her tongue on her lips.  
"You should really taste it, eonni." She sipped on her frappe.  
Solar still wasn't listening to her. She couldn't take her eyes away from Byulie's lips as she sip on her frappe.  
"I want to taste you.." She mindlessly whispered.  
*Pfft!*  
"Ya!" Solar shielded herself from Byul's spit but to no success. Her face and shirt were now drenched. "Mwoya?!" (What happened?!)  
"Eonni! What are you saying??" Byul's eyes grew large. Shocked and questioning. A lot of people sre now looking at the commotion at their direction.   
"What? I'm not saying anything! Why?" Solar annoyingly whispered as she wiped her face with a paper towel, then she realized what she did.  
OMG. I SAID IT OUT LOUD AGAIN DID I?!  
She quickly thought of an excuse... a loophole...  
"W-what? I said I wa-wanted to taste it t-too! The doughnut!" She stuttered. Byul didn't looked convinced enough although she looked like she was also trying to convince herself.  
"Ah... really? Mian.. I'm gonna order 2 dozens then.. I'll be right back."  
\----------  
What was that... she was deeply in thought for sure though. Why would she say that? Was it really the doughnut..?  
MoonByul thought back. She was recommending the doughnuts to her and she was having that far away look.. on her.. mouth? No, Lips.  
Was it really the doughnuts...or her l-lips..?  
She blushed at the thought. No.. no that can't be. She may like me too but i'm pretty sure it's not to that extent.  
She was shaking her head and was thinking deeply, she didn't noticed her order arrived in front of her.  
"Oh. Sorry..." She paid quickly and went back to their table with the 2 box of their dessert.   
"Don't worry, whoever it is sure loves you back." The cashier girl said after her.  
I wish...  
\------------  
"Now.. Your house or mine?" Byul asked Solar as they got out of the cafe.  
Solar was still in thought. She was looking down but Moonbyul mistaken her looking at her drenched shirt and she felt guilty.  
"Uhhh.. okay. I guess yours then? You have to change your clothes.. Sorry about that--"  
"No.. I can wear yours.. And besides, your house is nearer! To your house! Le goww!" As if nothing happened, Solar's bright eyes returned as well as her pretty smile.  
"Okay then. After you, madman--I mean, Madam."  
Solar punched her arm as they both laughed.  
"Just wait till we get to your house..." She warned.  
But instead of fear, excitement filled Byul's heart.  
I can't wait... She thought.


	4. Hidden Feelings (MS)

Chapter 4  
"Yongseon eonni. Hyejin messaged me.." MoonByul and Solar were walking from the cafe to Moonbyul's house. It wasn't really far from the company unlike Solar's house where they need to take the bus.  
From: Ahnyonce  
Byul eonni... Me and Whee-in are on our way to Jeonju already~~ We're turning our phones off until we see each other next week!  
Have fun you two! ;)  
"Yes. We're going to have fun because we're going to be lazy and watch movies all week." Solar smiled.  
"Ugh.. I don't like the gory ones eonni~... Let's just stick to horror please... " Byul begged but Solar just smiled evilly. At this time, she's the one teasing her.  
It was already late and only few cars and people passed them. Luckily, no one seemed to recognize them. They decided to take the shortcut so they rounded a corner and walked straight ahead.  
Just then, a drunk man was walking towards their direction. And being protective, Moonbyul grabbed Solar's shoulder with her free hand and held Solar's hand using her other one. Creating a protective circle to her love. He stopped in front of them and she felt Solar's hold on her hand tighten as she inhale sharply.  
"Excuse us." Moonbyul said in a hard voice. She met his eyes with her own killing stare as if to warn him not to touch her or her 'girlfriend'.  
He didn't move but instead he stared back. Surprised at how intimidating Byul was for a girl.  
Byul took the chance as she saw he was quite surprised. She guided Solar around him and quickly rounded another corner.  
"Were you holding your breath all the while?" She asked when Solar exhaled.  
"Of course I was! He was scary~!"  
"Don't be.. I'm here."  
"I know... Thank you, Byul-a~" Solar met her eyes.  
I know you're always here for me...   
MoonByul removed her hold on Solar's shoulder but she kept on holding her hand until they arrived in front of her house.  
\-------------  
"Ugh! I'm tiiiired~"  
Solar slumped on the sofa as MoonByul got some clothes for them to change into.  
"Yeogi..."(here)  
"I'm going to take a shower first..Okay?" Solar said while walking towards the bathroom.  
"Okay sure... You want me to join you?" Byul winked.  
"Don't start Byul-ah..." Solar locked the bathroom door just to be sure.  
Moonbyul used to just barge in the bathroom during their trainee days. It doesn't really bother her then, but this time it's different. She was in the verge of revealing her feelings. Just a little more of Byul's greasiness and she'll for sure give in. And she can't do that. Her family would be disappointed. They wanted her to marry someone capable of giving her a good future. Although, she wasn't even sure if she's going to date someone in the near future, much less to marry. But she can't just live single forever... Or can she?  
Maybe that would be a better choice. Since she can't be with MoonByul, maybe she should just love her from afar. Her heart ached from the thought. She turned on the warm shower to hide the tears that were threatening to fall...  
As Solar showered, MoonByul who was lying on the sofa was also deep in thoughts.  
It's not the first time Solar's been to her house but it was the first time she was sleeping over. Nobody has slept over there, not even one of her family members. She remembered what happened earlier and her face flushed.  
What was she implying? She wondered. It seems impossible if Solar's feelings for her are to that extreme. She thought she's the only one who has those kinds of thoughts. Byul gave herself a little smile.  
I'm being delusional. No way she'd want me.. Not as much as I want her...  
\-----------  
"Byul-ah~ your turn... "  
Byul heard a soft whisper.  
Huh?  
"I'm finished... It's your turn now.. Wake up."  
"Oh?" She opened her eyes just to see Solar's face, so close to her that her eyes were crossing. The heat of their breath made her swallow.  
"Okay..." she replied in a whisper.  
Solar smiled and then went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of milk.  
"Ppali!" (Hurry!)  
Whew... Why is eonni being like this..   
\-------  
Because I can't help it. She may not know, but no matter how I react to her greasiness and no matter how I deny us...my feelings... I still love her.  
Solar felt a heavy burden on her chest. (no naughty thoughts there moomoos) She was caught in between of showing MoonByul how much she loves her and being discreet of her feelings towards public eyes and moonbyul herself. She can't risk it, she kept on repeating to herself. This relationship is better. Eventually, they will find some partners of their own in the future and marry them. Or will they?  
As far as Solar knows, she was just trying to convince herself. Just to keep herself from crying again.  
She sipped on her glass.. Soju would be better. Tsk.  
\---------  
"Eonni~ Let's eat these~" Byul called out to her as she placed the 2 boxes of doughnuts on the table in the living room.  
"What? Are we going to watch already? It's 11:30, MoonByul." Solar sat down with her on the floor and grabbed the chocolate glazed doughnut. Both of them were wearing the couple striped PJs Solar bought for MoonByul last year.  
"Not really, but why not? We don't have a schedule tomorrow."  
"I guess I'm just too tired. Let's just start watching tomorrow..."  
Silence filled them again as they both quietly munched on their food.  
"So.. " Solar cleared her throat.  
"Hmm?"  
"Have you finished composing the rap for your solo on our moosical?"  
"Not yet... I have finished the choreography and the demo lyrics for it tho. I'm going to change the whole lyrics since the demo doesn't really mean anything. Just words that go together and all... "  
"Oh.. Looking for inspiration for the lyrics? It's a sad song in an upbeat style. The lyrics is really important at that kind of music."  
"I guess. How about you eonni? Finished with the Won't let you go lyrics? I've finished it last week while promoting our song."  
"Yes, I kept on tearing up thinking about the support of our moomoos."  
"Uh-huh.. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be even having this concert. We might've disbanded early too.."  
"And I might have just pursued my stewardess dream.."  
"Me too. I'm still open in being a police officer. But I like our current state better... I want to stick to it."  
They both sighed as they thought of their dreams before.  
It sure is good being an idol, but if they were just normal college students they could be together... Could they? Moonbyul thought.  
"We should go to sleep. I'll clean this up." Not waiting for her answer, Solar got up and put their dirty glasses on the sink.  
"Let's just sleep eonni~~ I'll do the dishes tomorrow..."  
\-----------  
It wasn't new for them to share a bed. When they have an event out of town and went to hotels, they always share the same room. Ironically, they ask for two beds but sleep on only one. But since they were sleeping on Moonbyul's bed, Solar felt awkward. It took her an hour of playing on her phone just to get rid of the awkwardness. She looked over at Moonbyul and saw she was sleeping peacefully while facing her. She let out a sigh and finally, she slept.  
Facing her too...   
And as she was sleeping, Moonbyul opened her eyes and stared at her.  
Eonni... Thank you for keeping me company. You don't know how happy I am today that you're here.  
Her finger traced Solar's face.  
Those bright eyes...  
Your cute nose...  
Your attractive lips...   
Knowing how a heavy sleeper Solar was, she moved closer to her and hugged her, hands gently caressing Solar's hair. Finally, she rested her hand on her eonni's waist and pulled her closer.  
I want you to be mine, Eonni. I know I can't be selfish... But I want you all to myself.. And I'll have to let you know one of these days. Because keeping it to myself, kills me...


	5. Hold me tightly... (MS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visit my blog here: https://sheighnsd.wordpress.com/2017/02/24/night-and-day-4/#more-708
> 
> FOR THE GIFS!!!!! And I usually update on my blog first ^^~

Chapter 5

“Eomma!!! Appa!!”

“Wheein-a! You said you’re arriving tomorrow?!”

“Of course I want to surprise you~~”

“Is that Hyejin?”

“Good evening Auntie, Uncle!”

 

 

Wheein and Hyejin arrived at Jeonju. They were supposed to leave the next day but something pushed Wheein to go that evening. She haven’t visited her parents for 2 months during their latest promotion. And of course she dragged Hwasa with her.  
“Mom, Hyejin wants to stay tonight.” Wheein said after everyone was settled inside the house.

“I do?” Hwasa turned to Wheein questioningly and she nodded.

Tsk tsk this girl saying everything she wants…

 

“Of course she should! It’s 11pm already!” Wheein’s dad said.

“You’re sleeping in my room.”

“Why? Do you want me to sleep in your parents room?”

“Shut up~”

Hyejin smirked. She’ve slept for about a hundred times in Wheein’s room. They slept over a lot since they were in middle school, but this time it’s different. She could sense it… 

———

Good Morning, Bacon… 

You smell so nice… 

Wait Wha–Bacon?

Solar opened an eye and was blinded with the sun outside the window.

Argh! I forgot.. I’m in Byulie’s house..

“Byul~ah.. I smell bacon. Hungry… “

Without turning around, she patted the space beside her where MoonByul was supposed to be sleeping.

Eh? 

She turned and saw that it was empty.

8:13am

,read the side table clock. Where did she go this early?

“Byul~ah…” She called after doing her morning routine in the bathroom but no one answered.

*Clang!*

She followed the loud noise to the kitchen and there saw Moonbyul, still have her bed hair and her pajamas were replaced by her silky shorts under her striped PJ top.

“What are you doing?” Solar sat down on the kitchen counter,her legs swinging.

“Cooking Bacon and Egg~~ you love american breakfast don’t you?” Byul smiled at her as she placed Solar’s food in front of her.

“Wow… You have so much sense.. Putting it on bread instead of rice. I usually prefer rice but I’m on a diet, and I guess bread will be better.” She took a bite on her bread as Byul gave her a glass of orange juice.

“Mweoya… Acting like my mother early in the morning…” She shyly remarked.

“What? Acting like a lover?” Byul innocently asked before taking a big bite on her food.

Solar rolled her eyes. She gabbed the roll of paper towel beside her and threw it at, the now laughing, MoonByul.

“It’s too early for your greasiness, Byul~ah.” She walked outside the kitchen with a serious face.

“Save it for later instead… ” She whispered with a smile.

“I heard that!” Byul who was still in the kitchen shouted back.

Then do it…

She couldn’t help but thought back.

———-

“Solar~ya… You’re eating all the popcorn.” Moonbyul said.

“Here, just shut up! She’s going to die!!”

She almost threw the popcorn bowl to Byul.

They were seating on the floor in the living room and their backs were pressed against the sofa. But MoonByul couldn’t focus on the movie. Solar’s hand was on her lap crawling lower and her grip was growing tighter as the movie went on. She was so focused on the movie that she didn’t even notice MoonByul trying to move away from her because her hand was deadly near her sensitive spot.

Ghad eonni! We’re supposed to watch a damn horror movie but I’m more scared at your hand! Ugh! I have to do something here…

“Where are you going? Why are you leaving me?? She’s hiding in the closet!” Solar almost screamed when Byul got up. Her adrenaline was pumping and her neck was already sweating.

“Eonni I have to get you some towel…” Moonbyul said the first excuse that came to her mind.

“No. I don’t need one. Now come sit!”

She caught her hand and pulled her down beside her. Byul settled on a good sitting position but Solar still wasn’t letting go of her hand so she just held hers back.

I mean, how many times do I have the opportunity to hold her when she’s scared right? 

She thought as she looked at her.

As the climax of the movie start, she felt Solar’s grip tighten again and pain shot through her arm.

“Ah! Eonni! Eonni your hand oww!”

She tried to take off Solar’s grip but the latter was strong as of that moment due to her adrenaline.

“Just hold my hand!! I’m scared!!”

“I know but it hurts!” She succesfully removed her hands from her deadly grip.

“I told you to hold my hand! Hold it tightly!!”

But before MoonByul could answer, Solar’s head whipped back to the movie and got her hands on her ears just in time for the blood curdling scream.

AAAHHHH! 

“She’s dead now… Eonni.. “Byul patted her back.

“I told you to hold my hand tightly…” Solar said as she gave her a hard stare.

Byul just ducked her stare and playfully said, “Laser Beam~~”

“Shut up! I’m going to cook something, just put on another movie.”

Solar made her way to the kitchen. She was still a little pissed but she understood why MoonByul acted that way. Besides the fact that she was gripping her hand tightly, She remembered where her hand was touching her… She just grew hysterical partly from the movie and partly because she felt embarrassed…

“Eonni! I’m picking this Comedy!” Byul shouted from the living room.

What kind of move was that Kim Yong Seon…

————-

“Ugh! Watching comedy after a horror one really makes it better…”

They were getting ready for bed together but both of them weren’t really that sleepy.

“It sure is. I don’t want to get nightmares tonight.” Solar fluffed her pillow and lied down facing MoonByul. They were staring at each other for how long when Byul broke the silence.

“You won’t…” She suddenly whispered.

“What?”

“You won’t get nightmares… “ Byul’s gaze went from Solar’s eyes to her lips.

Irresistable… 

“And why is that…?”

It was meant to be a joke. An exaggeration. But it seems like it was leading to something more.

“Because I’m here with you, Eonni.” She met her eyes again and Solar smiled.

I want to confess…I want to tell you everything but I don’t want to lose whatever we have. Please eonni… It’s killing me. This is so hard… Her heart cried out.

Tears started forming in her eyes as she knew she couldn’t confess. Or she wouldn’t, rather. Because she would lose everything between them.

She cleared her throat.

“Let’s go to sleep, eonni.” Byul smiled at but turned her back to Solar as the tears that were forming crawl down her face.

At the end… I couldn’t confess.

Tears weren’t stopping and she silently cried. She wasn’t the crying type, but not being able to tell her feelings to Solar feels like someone hammering her heart.

But Solar knew. She read it in her eyes. She felt her heart aching. And her own eyes filled the tears she kept on blinking back.

I can’t hold it in anymore. It is too much. And I can see you’re hurting…

Without any second thoughts, and hesitation, Solar reached her hand to Byul’s waist and hugged her from behind.

“I know you’re hurting… And I don’t want that.”

Byul was shocked and her tears suddenly stopped.

What… 

“Eonni?” She looked up to get a better view of Solar who was smiling down at her as her own tears drop down her face.

Solar wiped Byul’s tears using her own hand. Caressing her face gently.

“Saranghae, Byul~ah… “

“I have been holding back for a while but I can’t. I can’t do it if you’ll be hurt like this. I don’t want you to cry… Byul~ah.. I’ve loved you since then. And I can’t just ignore my heart and your tears, can I? I don’t want to think of the future. I just wany to be with you.. It sounds selfish but I don’t want to hurt anymore. Both you and I.”

“Eonni…” Byul doesn’t know what to feel. Her heart was screaming for joy and but her eyes were crying as she heard her confess.But as she looked at the beautiful face staring back at her, She knew she was happy. Relieved.

“Eonni Saranghae..” She reached to Solar’s face and wiped the latter’s tears.

“And thank you. For noticing. You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this moment… And I thought I couldn’t confess because I don’t want to lose you, Eonni. I don’t want to lose everything we have. Thank you… Thank you so much.”

She pulled Solar down slowly. Her eyes not leaving her gaze. Asking for permission for that one thing she was always waiting for.  
But Solar was waiting for this too. And instead of pushing away like she always did, She went down to meet Byul’s lips.

*Katalk! Katlak!*

*Katalk! Katalk!*

“Who is it at this hour?!” Tears are now gone as Byul’s annoyed face looked down on her phone.

A group message from CEO? I thought we wouldn’t be having any schedule until next week?

Still confused, Byul was deep in thought. But Solar who was left hanging felt annoyed.

“Ya… “

“Ah, eonni it’s CE-! Wha–“

“I don’t care. I just want to think of you tonight.” She loomed over Byul’s slim figure as she held both of the latter’s hand over her head.

“Woah… Since when have eonni became agress–hmff!”

Solar’s lips met hers in mid-sentence but she didn’t care. She felt her move away but she wanted it to last forever so she moved her hand at the back of Solar’s head and pulled her down when she had loosen her grip.

She felt Solar let her in.

And she was satisfied.

She was happy…

Finally. You are mine.

——–

From CEO handsome:

I know I said you have a week of relaxation but something happened… —

——–

 

P. S. Obviously this isn’t the rated part yet ;););)


	6. Sunrise

Chapter 6

"Good Morning Sun-ssi~"

Hmm? Byul?

Solar opened her right eye and saw Moonbyul's face smiling at her.

"Wake up~"

"Let's sleep more.." She pulled Moonbyul to her and hugged her. She still doesn't want to wake up. Maybe it sounds so cliché but she wants to make it last if it was only a dream.

"We can't, eonni... CEO is expecting us later at 12 and it's 9am already. Get up!" Byul took Solar's hands and pulled her to sit up.

"Araseo... You go and get ready.." said Solar, her eyes still closed.

"I'm done. I'm only waiing for you.."

Wha--

She opened her eyes and got a better look at Moonbyul, who got her natural makeup done and was wearing a black and white striped shirt, jeans, and topped with a black coat.

"Ugh! That's why you were so beautiful when I woke up... You're wearing makeup!"

"Ya!!" But she was too late. Solar dashed for the bathroom to shower.

Tsk tsk... That eonni. Well, I don't care. As long as she's mine. Byul smiled to herself

*Katalk! Katalk!*

Ahnyonce: Eonni, where are you?

Moonstar: Home with Yongseon eonni.. We're going to the company. Are you on the way?

Ahnyonce: CEO called and said we didn't need to come. Our photoshoot was moved next week ^^~

Moonstar: Oh.. Ours must be different.. 

Ahnyonce: Yeah... I heard eonni's gonna get married?

Moonstar: Too me? Pretty much.. ;)

Ahnyonce: O.M G. ARE YOU TWO..?!!

Moonstar: Yup ^_^ be our bridesmaid on our wedding, 5 years from now ㅋㅋㅋ ;)

Ahnyonce: Awww... Adopt Wheein and Me? ^^~

Moonstar: Let's talk about our marriage next time.. Eonni is finished showering~~ I'll update you later~

Ahnyonce: Araseo~^^

"Who's that?" Solar asked emerging from the bathroom wearing Byul's bathrobe.

"Ahnyon-- wow....Eonni"

"Why?" Byul went to Solar's side as Solar picked her clothes to wear. She felt Byul's hand on her lower back.

"You're not wearing anything underneath... Right?" Byul teased as she hugged her from behind and caressed her stomach. Her other hand gently and teasingly tugging the bathrobe's knot.

"Ya...Byul-ah.. You're being dangerously greasy. We have to go now.." Her head leaned back on Byul's frame and her breathing increased as she felt Byul's hand sneaked it's way inside the bathrobe to caress her bare stomach.

"Hmm... Are you sure..?" Byul whispered at her ear.

"You smell nice..." she trailed her nose to Solar's neck and kissed her there ever so lightly.

"Ahh.. Byul-ah.. Seriously.. We have to go.."

Byul smiled. Now she knows how to get her into mood. She removed herself from Solar and went towards the door.

"Get ready quickly eonni... Or we won't be able to go to the company right now" She teased her with a wink and laughed as she heard Solar's groan when she closed the door behind her.

Tsk tsk.. I have to fight this feeling.. At least until later tonight...

\-------------

"CEO! What do you mean??"

"Yongseon-a.. This is a good thing. This is a great chance to gain more fans if you're paired with someone famous."

"But we don't even know who is that someone." Byul interfered.

Their CEO sighed loudly.

"Look... You'll just see each other once every 2 weeks..."

"

Still... How can you accept We got married's invitation without telling me first?" Solar felt frustrated. And as she look at Moonbyul, she knew she felt that way too.

"It's just for 10 months.. Come on.. You'll meet twice a month. 20 times only! Come on.. Let's do it... Okay?" He pleadingly looked at her.

She looked at Moonbyul to ask her for opinion. And Moonbyul, though hard for her to accept, just nodded to her.

"Okay.. It's not like we could do something since you accepted it already.." Solar sighed.

"Thank you, Yongseon-ah.."

"That's it?" Byul asked.

"Yup... And oh.. The filming will start tomorrow and your call time is at 8:30am."

"That's too early, CEO-nim.." Solar frowned.

"Then why did I have to come here too?" Byul asked.

"For your opinion... Aren't you two a thing or something?" CEO looked confused at them. And they stared at each other, passing mental messages.

S: He knows..

M: Maybe he means like best friends.

S: That's lame, moonbyul.

M: Well?

S: Let's act nonchalantly.

M: Yeah.. Like we don't know what he means.

"Uhh... Uhm.. We have to go now." Solar picked her bag up and they both went towards the door to leave.

"One last thing..." 

They turned slowly.

"Be discreet.. As much as possible.. Especially you Byulyi" He winked then called someone on his office phone.

"Secretary Gong? Come here at my office."

S&M: He definitely knows.


	7. Yet She Remembered

Chapter 7

Yet she remembered.

*on the way back to Byul's home*

Nevermind that WGM thing. Tonight is me and yeba eonni's night. Byul smiled to herself. She was about to ask Yongsun what to eat for dinner when the latter spoke first.

"Byul-ah.. It seems like I have to go home tonight."

Byul stopped walking and Solar did the same.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Of course I have to get ready. Our call time is at 8:30 in the morning.."

"Still... You could use my clothes, my make up, and whatever you need! Right?" Byul started feeling neglected. It's only been 10 minutes and Solar is starting to focus on the WGM program than her.

"Byulyi, the script is over at my hou--"

"Then we could get it then go back at mine."

"And the WGM staffs will be over my house early tomorrow." Solar finished.

"Ugh! Mweoya~ Just when we started!" Moonbyul was really annoyed and Solar can sense that. But work is work and they have to be professional about it.

"This is my block, I have to go.." Solar said looking at Moonbyul who was holding her hand and didn't want to let go.

"Do you really have to? Maybe I could sleep in your house tonight?" She asked hopefully.

"Byulyi-ah, seriously just go now. I still have to get my things ready. And i'm going to clean my house. It's hell of a mess there. I have to go. I promise I'll be over for dinner tomorrow, okay? Be careful.." She dropped Moonbyul's hand and waved at her before walking towards her house. 

"Take care eonni..." Byul bit her lower lip as she thought of what should have been their lovely night.

"Aissh!" she took of with an annoyed look on her face, not even noticing a fan who asked for an autograph..

\--------------------

*WGM episode 1 filming ends*

Staffs: Everyone worked hard! See you again!

Solar bowed and thanked the staffs and the directors of the show. She didn't know that it would be that fun and she didn't expect she'll be partnered with the charming Eric Nam! THE Eric Nam!

After discussing some changes with the director, she went to Eric who was laughing with the other staffs. He waved at her as she came close.

"Hey! I really didn't know it was you behind that wall!" Eric said with a smile.

"I knew it was you the moment you spoke english!" Solar laughed back.

"But you're really smart... If it was the other way around, I might not be able to rescue you." She added.

"I used to play detective when I was a kid. If I wasn't a singer now, I'm pretty sure I'm a police or a prosecutor.."

Same as Byul...

She smiled to herself unknowingly and Eric thought it was for him.

"You're really good in English though.. A lot of koreans find it hard to say English words but you make it look like it's easy."

"Oh jinjjayo? Neutrogena Foam cleanser." She posed and laughed like a commercial actress would and her laugh was so funny Eric joined her.

This girl is an idol? She sure is fun to be with...

"Maybe we could get some dinner later? If you're not busy today? It would be good to have a close relationship while filming right?" Eric suggested when their laughter died down a bit.

"Oh..oh yeah. Sure.. I'm not busy hahaha but maybe we should bring the staffs along? They really worked hard today and we'll be with them for almost a year..." Solar was sure Byul will be pissed if she knew she's having a friendly date with Eric.

"Okay, sounds food--I mean good!"

And their conversation ended in a laughter.

Eric-ssi is funny... We would definitely click! Solar thought again with a smile. But this time, with Eric in mind.

\----------------

Moonbyul waited for Solar's call the whole day. She paced around her living room that night thinking about what happened during the filming. She was supposed to go and watch her but Solar refused. She said she wouldn't be able to focus with her around and they have to keep their relationship a secret.

Who was the guy?

Is he famous?

Is he handsome than me?

Is he Solar's ideal?

What... Did he took my eonni's heart already?

Am I not her priority anymore? Just like that?

Where the hell is eonni anyway? They should be done by now...

Right...pacing here will just give me a headache. I better call her.

She pressed the phone on her ear waiting for Solar to answer.

*riiiing riiing riii---- the number you are calling is busy now. Please try again later.*

*Katalk! Katalk!*

From: Yeba yongdonnie-nim~♥

Byul-ah, I'll eat dinner at your house. But don't call me right now. I'm with the staffs for this welcome party. Don't worry, I'll be right over as soon as this is finished. Saranghae~

Again.

*The phone you are calling is turned off, please try your call later*

Wha--off?! Now I'm pissed.

*Katalk! Katalk!*

From: Manager Oppa

Byul-ah... I don't know if I should say this but....

\------------------

"To SolRic Couple!" cried the staff, raising their drinks.

"Eric-ssi, we really thank you for the treat tonight! My belly is full of meat.." said the director while patting his tummy. Eric smiled back. He looked at Solar beside him to see if she was enjoying the meal but her plate was so clean it doesn't even have to be washed. He turned to her and saw her turning her phone off.

"Is your parents worried?"

Solar jumped from the sudden question.

"Oh! Uhh..no.. My..i mean, moonbyul. My member moonbyul. I was supposed to eat dinner with her tonight.." Eric saw Solar's face flush.

"Oh, that's why you're not eating? I'm sorry... I didn't mean to--" He felt a little guilty but she didn't want that so she shook her head. 

"No it's okay. Really. We really need to build a close relationship with the staffs so it would be comfortable during shootings." 

It's okay, I'll just have to really kneel in front of Moonbyul's house later.. ㅠㅠ

"Okay, If you say so..."

After the short welcome celebration, the staffs, one by one, went home.

"Oh? My manager is not here..." Solar whispered to herself as she look for their manager oppa who was supposed to drive her back. "I'm sure he was here earlier..."

"Oh your manager oppa? I heard him talking on the phone with his girlfriend. It seems like it's their 100th day today and his girlfriend is quite mad at him so I told him I'll just drive you back at your house." Eric smiled. It was a sweet and friendly smile. But no matter how attractive he supposed to be, Solar doesn't feel that attracted to him. Not when Moonbyul occupies the large space in her heart and mind.

Oh ghad Moonbyul! I have to go to her house tonight... But how? if Eric-ssi is here...

"Uhmm.. No need. I'll just take the bus." She politely declined.

"Come on, if something bad were to happen to you, it would be my responsibiltiy...." He pleaded and Solar sighed. Ugh... I have to call Moonbyul now...

They headed at the parking lot and both got inside Eric's car. They were just about to take off when a black company van stopped in front of them. Blocking their way.

"Whoa!" Eric said stunned.

"Mweoya... That's our company car. Oppa came back?" Solar raised her eyebrows, confused.

They heard the door of the van close and saw someone dressed in black coat with a white cap and black mask coming their way. When the figure stopped at Solar's side...

*Knock knock*

Solar lowered the window though she was still confused as why she was here.

"Byul-ah..."

Moonbyul removed her mask. She reached inside, unlocked the door and opened it to let Solar out.

"Kaja...(Let's go)" She whispered softly as she offered her hand, looking only at her. Solar started to reach out but another hand held and stopped her.

"Wait.. Excuse me, who are you?" Eric asked, a little annoyed as why someone would just barge there and take Solar. Clearly it wasn't their Manager. 

Moonbyul smirked below her cap. An irritated little smirk. She looked at him icily.

She's my girlfriend  
She said in her mind.

Seeing she wasn't planning to say something, Solar answered for her.

"She's Moonbyul. The one I'm telling you earlier.. Byul-ah, you know Eric Nam-ssi right?" She turned to Moonbyul whose face went soft. Eonni told him about me? I guess, she didn't forget...

"Eung.. I know him.. Let's go, I'm here now.."

"Arasseo... Good bye, Eric-ssi. See you next time." She smiled politely.

"Oh.. Then.. Uhmm.. Take care, i guess?" Eric stuttered. He doesn't know what's affecting him but it kind of touched his pride when Solar chose to go with her friend than him. He really hoped they would be close outside WGM.

He saw Solar took Moonbyul's offered hand and went out of his car.  
Before Moonbyul closed the door, she peered inside and met his eyes.

"I always take care of eonni, Eric-ssi. I hope you leave my responsibiltiy to me next time. Take care to you too." Moonbyul gave him a tight but friendly smile before finally closing the door.

"Whew... That girl's intimidating.. Is she really a girl? But I think that it's nice to have a member take care of you like a mother would.." He smiled to himself and sighed out loud. When they drove away, he took the opposite way and went straight home, thinking along the way if he's able o sleep that night.

\------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hiiii so I do have a plot but I don't really know what to type.. I just let my fingers roll on this keyboard


	8. Unclear

Chapter 8

Unclear...

"You didn't have to be so rude at Eric-ssi. He's really a nice guy." Solar broke the silence. She looked at Moonbyul, but the latter was focused in driving.

"I wasn't rude.. " Moonbyul replied moments later. Solar heard sarcasm and turned to her.

"I was just trying to protect you.."

"But Byul-ah you can't do this everytime." They curved at Moonbyul's neighborhood.

"Why? What's wrong with taking care of my girlfriend?" Byul's voice grew cold.

Solar sighed.. How do I make her understand?

"See here, Byulyi.. We can't let them know we are in a relationship. You know that.." They came to a halt in front of Moonbyul's house. Byul took of her seatbelt and went outside at Solar, removing her seatbelt without saying a word.

"Byul-ah.." She followed her lover inside the house and she continued.

"Besides, I have to act inlove with Eric-ssi to promote our group." Solar whispered.

"Do you know how hard it'll be for me?" She added looking at the floor and feeling the pressure she just said out loud.

Solar felt soft but tight arms surround her. Moonbyul couldn't even be angry for her for that reason. It was their CEO's rush decision and she was just doing what a leader would.

"Mianhae, eonni.. I'm sorry.. I guess i was just.. Worried." Solar pulled away and looked at Byul's pretty face.

"Wait.. Worried? Not Jealous? "

"Eung..I wouldn't be jealous. Why would I when we share something.. Deeper. I was worried he would fall for you and ask you out for real."

"Ey.. Why would Eric-ssi do that.. How many couples of WGM did you know who dated in real life? Most of them doesn't even text each other outside of shootings."

"R-right... Uhh.. Let's go. We have to eat for this baby *points at Solar's tummy* to live." She walked quickly to the kitchen while Solar realized what she said. 

"Yah!!"

\----------

That night when Solar was sleeping like a baby in her lover's arms, Byul was still awake. She looked at her eonni who she came to love. Who would've thought that their bickering and physical fights years ago would result to them being together like this.

She kissed Solar's forehead, 

"I'm worried eonni, Because it's hard not to fall for you.."

\----------------

"Wheein-ah"

"Hmmm?"

"Jung Wheein!"

"Where's the fire?! Where's the fire?!" Wheein jumped and looked frantically around and saw her best friend sitting beside her.

"Stop fooling around and get dressed quickly!"

"Ugh.. Why again? Where are we going?" Wheein closed her eyes as she was still sleepy.

"Because you're naked."

Wheein's eyes opened and she instantly covered her body.

"OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO?? WHAT HAPPENED?" She looked at her body, Luckily still wearing her underwear.

"Wait.. What did I do? Are you fooling me or you don't really remember?" It doesn't usually happen. Wheein not remembering what happened after she was drunk. But I guess this is a good thing. 

"Uhh... No i don't.. Uhm wait..." Just then she realized Hwasa wasn't wearing anything beside her underwear too. 

Hwasa followed Wheein's gaze to her body. 

"What i'm thinking... Is not it.. Right?"

"OMFG Wheein!!" Hwasa bursted in laughter until her face was so red and Wheein was just confused. 

When she finally calmed down, she took a deep breath.

"Wheein-ah... Just because we are both naked.. I mean we are best friends. We are both girls, did you really think..? " Another laughter threatened to come out of her so she stopped and just smiled instead.

But Wheein's face grew stone hard at what she heard.

"Okay. I get it. You could've just said nothing happened. I didn't need a reminder that we're both girls or best friends or whatever." With that she went inside the bathroom hurriedly.

"Oh? What happened to her?"  
But behind the bathroom door, tears silently fell on Wheein's face as she turn on the shower.

"Whatever." She said quietly. Letting the shower and it sound drown her tears.


End file.
